This invention relates to slide valves in general and more particularly to an improved method for sealing and lubricating slide valves used in automatic analysis apparatus.
In application of John G. Atwood et al for U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 594,951, filed July 10, 1975 as a continuation of application Ser. No. 499,602, filed Aug. 22, 1974, and now abandoned, a completely automatic kinetic analysis apparatus is disclosed. In that apparatus, various types of pumps are used for drawing in and expelling micro-quantities of serum, diluent, reagents, and the reacting mixture which is being analyzed. Associated with these various pumps are slide valves used for properly directing fluid into and out of the pumps. The slide valves must be such as to form an excellent seal because of the small quantities being pumped and furthermore must be kept from sticking even when the apparatus is idle for long periods of time.
The disclosed analysis system also employs heat exchangers and heat pumps for maintaining the reacting mixture and certain components at a predetermined temperature. The heat pumps utilized are capable of heating and cooling. When operating in a cooling mode, means must be provided to remove from the heat pump the heat which it has removed from the heat exchanger apparatus. Thus, there is a need for supply of cooling water or the like to the heat pumps.